Hannah Duncan
Hannah Duncan is a competitor on Survivor: Nova Scotia, Survivor: Battle of the Seasons, Survivor: Champions, and Survivor: Legends. In Survivor: Nova Scotia, Hannah made plenty of friends on her original Pictou tribe, only to be separated from them when she was chosen to be Stranded. After joining the Stranded tribe, she remained immune through to the Stranded rejoining, where she played aggressively in challenges along with the others to secure immunity through to the merge. Hannah discovered her excellent challenge prowess and won the first two immunities of the merge, but ultimately was voted out after she lost the third challenge due to being a huge threat. Despite this, she holds the record for the longest time immune in the game until her elimination on Day 33. In Survivor: Battle of the Seasons, Hannah used her challenge strength to assist her tribe, Panaga, in winning challenges until finally losing in the fifth episode. Despite being afraid of never surviving a Tribal Council, Hannah formed a tight bond with Jackie Chambers and Henrietta Wagner that allowed her to survive. At the merge, she joined up with and became great friends with Lolita Humphrey, remaining in this majority alliance with her all the way to the end of the game. Despite playing an excellent social game and making plenty of friends, she only received one jury vote and lost to Lolita because she was seen as a coattail rider. In Survivor: Champions, Hannah returned as a part of Shoubak, "Strengths", and became far more aggressive in her approach, finding a hidden immunity idol on Exile Island after being voted out of her tribe during the first impressions twist. She discovered she was a victim of a pre-game alliance, which she used against the men of her Tribe and voted them out one after another. At the merge, Hannah re-formed her alliance with Ashlee Galindo from Battle of the Seasons, also known as the Black Widows, which created a target on her back. She managed to survive these targets against her by sticking with Ashlee, but lost all of her allies and was the sole survivor of her alliance. At the final five, when all seemed lost, she had Candy Carlswell play an idol on her to save her, but was immediately voted out at the final four when she was guaranteed to win all of the jury's votes. Hannah returned once again in Survivor: Legends, with her legacy being her general dominance of the competition. Hannah made an alliance with Mercy Mahan, Christopher Scott, and Ivan Gilbert, known as the Core Four, which ran the first vote of the game. However, Mercy flipped against them to eliminate Ivan, and Hannah discovered this betrayal and caused her elimination. At the merge, Hannah and Christopher recreated the Core Four with new members Nadine Williamson and Jeremiah Singleton. They controlled the first several votes of the merge until their afilliates, Cordelia Aiello and Vicki Stewart, flipped against them and began picking them off one by one. Hannah was the first victim of this, being idoled out by Vicki in her first power play of the merge. Nova Scotia Battle of the Seasons Champions Legends